


the scariest part is that hideous costume

by jedormis (cettevieestbien)



Series: The Stilinski-Hale Pack [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Families of Choice, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Pack Dad Derek Hale, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, matching costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 09:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cettevieestbien/pseuds/jedormis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek and their brood are going to a party. They have help in the form of Lydia, Ethan and Danny, but it's still a mess trying to get everyone ready.</p><p>;/;</p><p>“It hurts my hair,” she whines. She demonstrates it for him, and he winces when the Roman-lookalike armor tugs on a lock of her hair.</p><p>“Okay, let’s do this,” he says, and then pulls her hair away from her shoulders, so it’s all behind her back. “Can I put it up?”</p><p>“No!” Erica screeches, skidding over, eyes glowing gold. He flashes his eyes at her, and she calms down, but still continues, “you can’t! Roman warriors didn’t have their hair up, and you aren’t good at it, anyway!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	the scariest part is that hideous costume

**Author's Note:**

> once again my title has nothing to do with my story. i just thought it was funny. also this is super late (like holy super late update, batman late). sorry?
> 
> happy belated halloween (to everyone who celebrates it)!

[Derek, Stiles and Lydia's costumes](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.ebay.ie%2Fitm%2FANCIENT-GREEK-ROMAN-KING-GOD-AND-GODDESS-COSTUMES-FANCY-DRESS-%2F251680395649&psig=AFQjCNHK4x8VU4dU640XWopxxPgN95MmtQ&ust=1446477070087857) [Cora and Erica's costumes](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0CAcQjRxqFQoTCKbggMnB78gCFcw4Jgod-A8K0g&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.chasing-fireflies.com%2Froman-girl-warrior-costume%2F145508&psig=AFQjCNEusf695rBG4tXzt39WhCX0T2BHbw&ust=1446477171335253) [Isaac and Boyd's costumes](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0CAcQjRxqFQoTCOHozePB78gCFQRXJgodf28NTA&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.halloweencostumes.com%2Fbaby-lion-costume.html&psig=AFQjCNGcTNdIYX6o5IM3gooXXCY7OCob-w&ust=1446477224943038) [Jackson and Scott's costumes](http://www.ebay.com/itm/Thing-1-and-Thing-2-Costumes-Kids-Halloween-Thing-One-and-Thing-Two-Fancy-Dress-/361023929079) [Allison's costume](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0CAcQjRxqFQoTCLmt_ZnC78gCFUozJgodOo8ObA&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.partycity.com%2Fproduct%2Fchild%2Bcat%2Bin%2Bthe%2Bhat%2Bjumpsuit%2Bcostume.do&psig=AFQjCNFEROUORZWEm_5HfvjPmC3lzrDR2w&ust=1446477336006574) [Ethan's costume](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0CAcQjRxqFQoTCOfks6_C78gCFYPpJgodsbUC5g&url=http%3A%2F%2Fseasonalcraze.com%2Fking-triton-costume%2F&psig=AFQjCNFObcKXpv__GwLgMdsIawu9ho1Vrw&ust=1446477391976286) [Danny's costume](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0CAcQjRxqFQoTCKrR0tHC78gCFYbgJgodt_0NgQ&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fexplore%2Fprince-eric-costume%2F&psig=AFQjCNHJov_sbbY-aosy0mdfFHscKMGt-g&ust=1446477448864328) [Marie's costume (you have to imagine the wig)](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/64035625929644756/)

* * *

It’s Halloween, and the Hale-Stilinski’s (wait, Stilinski-Hale’s?) are a mess.

Scott and Jackson, dressed as Thing One and Thing Two, respectively, won’t stop tugging at their artificially-blue hair. It’s pointer than usual in Jackson’s case, and just plain pointy in Scott’s, and they both hate it. They had to deal with it, though, because Allison had won the rock-paper-scissors game, and got to be the Cat in the Hat.

They’re going to a party where the theme is a not!theme, and the stipulation is that two or more people have to have matching costumes. It’s a kid-friendly party, hosted by the city and held in Beacon Hills High’s gymnasium.

Derek, Stiles and Lydia are matching with the younger four kids. Allison and the boys had already decided to be Dr. Seuss characters before Stiles or Derek could come up with a good idea, so they had to have a different theme. Ethan, Danny and their daughter Marie are also with them, and she’s proving to be an unhappy little mermaid.

Derek adjusts Cora’s armor for the seven thousandth time in one night.

“Stop,” she wails, batting at his hands. “It hurts!”

“What’s it doing to hurt, Bug?” He crouches down in front of her, gently grabbing her sides.

“It hurts my hair,” she whines. She demonstrates it for him, and he winces when the Roman-lookalike armor tugs on a lock of her hair.

“Okay, let’s do this,” he says, and then pulls her hair away from her shoulders, so it’s all behind her back. “Can I put it up?”

“No!” Erica screeches, skidding over, eyes glowing gold. He flashes his eyes at her, and she calms down, but still continues, “you can’t! _Roman warriors didn't have their hair up_ , and you aren't good at it, anyway!”

Stiles hisses through his teeth, coming over. “Ouch,” he taunts, wrapping an arm around Erica’s waist and hooking his chin over her shoulder. “Dude, I would just let Lydia do something. It looks like it’s gonna fall off her shoulder. Lyds fixed Erica’s.”

Erica nods hurriedly, like he wouldn't believe Lydia was smart enough to know everything if she didn't nod. He looks over to where Lydia is playing with Isaac and Boyd, two little lions with two little roars that sound like Scott’s first, into the intercom at the school.

“Lyd,” he calls, and she looks over. He’s her alpha, he’s every person in the room’s alpha, and it causes the commotion to die down, even if he hadn't been that loud.

She comes over, too, holding the lion’s hands. Boyd immediately jumps into Derek’s lap, and almost slides right off. He grabs the little boy quickly, losing his grip on Cora’s costume.

Cora sighs impatiently, and animatedly tells Isaac and Lydia about how her _stupid_ costume keeps falling and hurting her.

Stiles stands, grab’s Erica’s hand, pulls Derek away, and smiles at Boyd as he blows air at the fuzz on his mane-hoodie. Boyd thinks it’s fun, but Isaac thinks his will fall off at the slightest of touches.

Stiles and Derek are dressed as Roman princes. Lydia is a Roman princess, Erica and Cora are dressed as Roman warriors, and Isaac and Boyd are the little lions that the girls tame. They’re all covered in makeup, and have their hair done up in weird ways. Derek’s is slicked back, and the girls’ hair is down, not curled, straightened or anything like that. All of the boys have makeup, the older two having white faces and a crazy smile, while the younger two have tan faces and whiskers. Derek did the makeup, Stiles did the hair.

It’s long since been decided that that’s the order of things in their house.

The only makeup Derek didn't do was for the other family there. Danny did their makeup, and they were all wearing wigs, so there was no need to do hair. Ethan was going as King Triton, Danny as Prince Eric, and Marie as Ariel.

Ethan manages to keep Marie still for long enough that Danny can slide the wig on over her head, and Stiles and Derek watch as their own kids chat.

Erica and Boyd are the best of friends, and they’re talking as well as they can, since Boyd still only has a limited vocabulary. Isaac talks to Cora as Lydia helps her with her costume, and it’s cute how they get so in depth. Allison, Scott and Jackson are standing in a circle near the door, handing out candy and bickering. Scott and Jackson are actually behaving, but with those three, it’s rarely, if ever, completely civil.

It’s nice to see things like this, at least, where everything is nice and good and calm, for the most part.

It won’t be like this for long. In the dead of the night, Derek and Stiles whisper about Malia, the werecoyote, and Kira, the kitsune, and Brett, the werewolf. They talk about biting Liam, and whether it’s a good idea to let Mason in on the secret or not. They talk about Hayden, and Cory, and Tracy, who are chimeras.

They talk about how Stiles feels like he’s already Liam’s father, and how he worries about his new friends like the mom-friend he vowed to never be. They talk about how Malia could be Derek’s Uncle Peter’s child, and what that means.

They’ll be expanding their pack, soon, and the kids don’t know about it. There’s no way to tell how they’ll react, but it doesn't matter, not tonight.

No, tonight, Stiles is going to shout, “picture time, kiddos! Gramps and Grams want pictures!”

Tonight, they’ll take pictures of everyone, eyes closed.

Tonight, they’ll just have fun. There’s no monster trying to kill them, there’s no sickness hanging around, there’s nothing but candy and mandatory Hocus Pocus viewing, and storytelling.

Tonight, they can all just relax, and be normal, and not have to think about what they’re gonna do next.

Stiles and Derek smile at each other, knowing what the other is thinking and agreeing completely. Let’s call it the perk of being mates, and parents.

Cora comes running over, then, screaming, “Aunt Liddie helped me, Dad!”

“Look!” Isaac says loudly from behind her.

“It looks great, baby,” Stiles gushes, crouching down and giving Derek another smile.

Derek could really get used to this, he thinks, watching everyone again. They call it brooding, but he’s just observing. And they make a good picture.


End file.
